


last supper

by 101places



Series: there is only you [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Malachor V, Mandalorian Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/pseuds/101places
Summary: Revan speaks to Meetra about their past, their bonds, and the end of the war.( AKA : :( )
Relationships: The Jedi Exile & Nonbinary Revan, The Jedi Exile & Revan
Series: there is only you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686904
Kudos: 15





	last supper

**Author's Note:**

> more revan & exile yaaay. usual disclaimers: my exile uses 'meetra' but isnt the exile from the book & my revan is nonbinary
> 
> i have another fic planned with revan & meetra set after the mass shadow generator is used whichll be fun after this :) but for now this is what we have
> 
> as always, kudos/comments make me feel like my estranged childhood friend called me up to talk properly for the first time in years

The Republic army was experiencing a rare reprieve in the violence, and the atmosphere around the Leviathan reflected it. Usually, Meetra would be spending this time in her quarters, looking over strategies alone, or trying to gain a few further minutes of rest - however, today was different. Today she had summons.

In truth, it had been a while since she had last had an audience with the Supreme Commander themself. Towards the beginning of the war she had fought alongside them in every battle, watching their back as they watched hers, but as time had passed they had grown distant.

It was inevitable, she supposed, but it caused an ache in her chest nonetheless. She didn’t expect them to be able to achieve their old camaraderie in a warzone - she wasn’t so naive - but she still missed them.

However, there was no point in dwelling on the past. Here and now was all that mattered. Whatever Revan needed her for, Meetra would supply. That was the nature of their relationship now, and it was what was necessary to win the war and protect the Republic.

Finally reaching Revan’s quarters, Meetra knocked. She could feel Revan probing out in the Force to identify their visitor and, after a spike of acknowledgement after they recognised her presence, the electronic lock clicked and Meetra was allowed entry.

Revan’s room was sparse, as always. Jedi were trained not to form attachments, and that included attachments to material items - it was a habit that Meetra hadn’t been able to break and, evidently, neither had Revan. The only non-standard items in Revan’s room were holocrons dotted about the place, but that was also to be expected. With their position, Revan had to remain knowledgeable.

What drew Meetra’s attention more than the holocrons, however, was Revan themself.

Since the war began, Revan had worn their mask at all times. In the past years, Meetra had not seen Revan’s face. Until now.

Revan stood beside their furnishings, dressed in their full robes, but with their mask resting on the seating beside them. Revan looked… different to how Meetra remembered them. Older. The effect of the past years of war, Meetra reasoned. She knew well that she did not look like the same young, bright-eyed Jedi Knight she had been when she signed up either.

“Meetra.” Revan greeted her with a nod, and Meetra found herself realising how much she had missed the sound of Revan’s voice, void of the distortion caused by their mask.

“Revan.” Meetra replied, keeping her stance rigid. While she may have been a Jedi at heart, she had learnt quickly from the soldiers that had been her company over the past years.

“At ease.” Revan spoke, an amused glint in their eyes.

Meetra relaxed, “...You wanted to speak with me.”

“I did. Sit.” Revan indicated to the double-seat beside them, taking a seat themself. After a moment’s hesitation, Meetra sat beside them, watching them expectantly. “Would you like something to drink?”

Meetra blinked. “Uh. What?”

“I have Tarisian ale. It’s quite good - but strong.”

“I’m, uh - I’m good.”

Revan shrugged and began to pour themself a glass. “Suit yourself.”

Meetra watched them in confusion. “Sorry- Commander- What did you want to speak with me about?”

“You know you don’t have to call me that, Meetra.” Revan held their drink in their hands. “How long have we known one another?”

“...A lot of things have changed, Revan. Forgive me for not being sure where we stand.”

“I understand. I have been distant - from you, from Alek… these days, I am more an idea than an individual. But that isn’t what I wanted to speak with you about.” Revan looked down into their drink. “We have known one another for a very long time, indeed. I like to believe that we have a bond that runs deep - one that cannot be severed by any degree of distance.”

“...I would like to think that, as well.”

Revan glanced up at Meetra and smiled - it wasn’t the wild smile from their childhood, nor was it the smirk from their teenage years. It was small and tired, but genuine and with a degree of openness that looked foreign on Revan’s face. Meetra found herself realising that she was one of very few who had seen Revan like this.

“I remember when we met, you know. Even then, I knew there was… something about you. You held yourself and spoke like any other Jedi, but I found myself wanting to be in your favour more than anything else. It was… a strange sensation. I could sense no deception or manipulation in you, and yet, I found myself drawn to you.”

Meetra listened to Revan speak silently, waiting a few moments when they were finished before responding. “...I also remember our meeting. I was warned about you. You had been with the Order for mere weeks, and you had already developed a reputation as a trouble-maker.”

Revan’s eyes lit up in amusement, “That’s true. I never was fond of the shackles of the Jedi.”

“But… did you really call me here just to reminisce?”

“Perhaps I did. Is it so hard to believe that one would simply wish to catch up with their childhood friend?”

“One? No.  _ You _ ? Absolutely. You never do things without reason, Revan - especially not these days.”

“Ouch! ...But there is truth to your words. Very well - I’ll get to my point. This war is going to be over very soon.”

“It is?”

“It has to be.” Revan grimaced, “We have the Mandalorians outnumbered, but Republic resources are… dwindling. The longer this war is drawn out, the less likely it is that the Republic will be able to adequately rebuild. I have come up with countless ways to route the Mandalorians and ensure Republic victory, but very few that will keep the Republic safe into the future. Infrastructural collapse is as big of a threat as the Mandalorians.”

“I understand this. What is your plan?”

“Oh, I have many plans, but first, let me ask you this - the soldiers under your command. Are they loyal?”

“Of course. Any one of them would give their lives for the Republic.”

“...Indeed. It’s interesting, however, that your squadron has routinely performed better than all others. Even mine, or Alek’s.”

“Is that why you have called me here? Do you have a mission for us based on these scores?”

“Not… exactly.” Revan looked at Meetra carefully, as if considering something. “...Have you truly not noticed it yourself?”

Meetra sighed. “You’re being cryptic.”

“When I met you, I felt drawn to you, despite my preference towards keeping others at a distance. Those under your command are loyal - not simply to the Republic, but to  _ you _ . You draw others to you, you inspire loyalty, on an unprecedented scale.”

Meetra laughed. “Really? I’m sorry if I find it difficult to take that seriously from  _ you _ , of all people.”

“That is just my point! I inspire great loyalty, yes, but it is something that I work towards. I play people like a game of dejarik, but you… to you, this charisma comes  _ naturally _ \- so naturally, in fact, that you cannot understand what I am telling you.”

“I’m just a normal Jedi, Revan. Whatever you think you have recognised in me… isn’t real.”

Something changed in Revan’s expression, and they gave a tight nod. “I suppose you may be right. It’s possible that the war is impacting my perception. Perhaps when this is all over… we may speak of this again.”

“I will look forward to it.”

“I suppose I should finally tell you what I really want to discuss.”

“I would appreciate it.”

Revan set their half-finished drink on the table in front of them and leaned back on their chair. “Over the past months, Bao-Dur has been constructing a weapon for me. We have called it the Mass Shadow Generator.”

“The Mass Shadow Generator? What does it do?”

“It is a super-weapon. It creates artificial mass shadows. If it works… it could conclusively end the Mandalorian Wars. There would be no further resistance.”

Meetra swallowed. “...If that is what is necessary to defeat the Mandalorians and protect the Republic, then… you will see no opposition from me.”

“Good. Because I want to give you control of it.”

“ _ What _ .”

“You are my most trusted general.”

“Why don’t you use it yourself?”

“I will be needed elsewhere.”

“What- what about Alek?”

“Alek’s skills lay in other areas.”

“No, you can’t-” Meetra rubbed her hand over her face, “Revan. You can’t put me in charge of something like this and not tell me  _ why _ . Why me?”

“You should know better than to assume I have only  _ one _ reason behind my choice.” Revan watched Meetra as they spoke. “...But perhaps I am having second thoughts. Perhaps I wonder if such destruction is truly the only way… Meetra, you aren’t like Alek and I. I believe that you will only activate the Mass Shadow Generator if it is truly necessary.”

“You are placing so many lives in my hands… what if I get it wrong?”

“You won’t.” Revan’s voice was full of conviction, “I may be the figurehead of this war, Meetra, but your actions have been determining the course of it as much as mine have. This is no different than Taris, Dxun and Serroco.”

“...Very well.” Meetra finally said. “I trust you, Revan, as always. If you believe I am our best chance… then I will take control of the Mass Shadow Generator.”

“Thank you, Meetra. When this is over… you will see that your trust was not misplaced.”


End file.
